1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system, and more particularly, to an image processing system and an associated image processing method capable of reducing image data needed to be transmitted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional image processing system, an image sensed by an image sensor is transmitted to a first image processing unit. Then, the image in the first image processing unit is divided into several macro-blocks, and the macro-blocks are sequentially transmitted to a second image processing unit and are performed image processing operations to become frame data. After that, a display receives the frame data outputted from the second image processing unit and displays the images. In addition, a USB (Universal Serial Bus) generally serves as a transmission medium between the first and second image processing units, where the transmission capability of USB 2.0 and USB 1.0 are 480 Mbps (Megabits per second) and 120 Mbps, respectively. However, with a higher resolution of the image, the image data are unable to be transmitted to the second image processing unit immediately due to a limitation of the transmission capability of the transmission medium. Therefore, the images displayed on the display seem to be discontinuous, and the display quality is degraded.